Life as I know it
by BrownEyedDiVa09
Summary: Summery: One night, one phone call, its all it toke. Know both father and daughter most come to terms with each other. But how can they do that when they just meet. I mean its not every day a young girl shows up at your house. Suck at summaries, always
1. Chapter 1 Intro, Ally's life!

Summery: One night, one phone call, its all it toke. Know both father and daughter most come to terms with each other. But how can they do that when they just meet. I mean its not every day a young girl shows up at your house. Suck at summaries, always have…give it a chance you mite just like it maybe love it? :)

Rating: T

I do not own a thing. Really I just made it up in my head. I don't own Blake..not a made up person...but every one else is.

things to know. John is on injury leave…I just need it to work out. he'll be back on the road soon though.

* * *

Lunch time

" You what to know who Allison Chambers is? Seriously? You've known me since the first grade.

This is a joke right? "

Josh looked at her funny. " Its an interview, for my class. Come on?" He asked shoving a video camera in her face.

" Why me? don't you have like other friends you can " interview" She asked.

" Well yea…but come on, no one really knows you around here." Josh told her.

" Yes. In that's the way I like it." Allison told him.

Sofia, Ally's best friend sat down next her. " Hey all?" What' up?" She asked.

" Nothing." Ally told her.

" Al, wont be in my interviewee." Josh told her.

" Your what?"

" Interviewee. See I have this project I have to do, in its due in three weeks. Well your suppose to pick somebody in school, who…A nobody? Ally said finishing his sentence.

" I hate when you do that." Josh told her.

" You always do that…."

" Do what?" She asked with a smile on her face.

" Cut me off…"

" Oh grow up you big baby." She told him.

" So why not do it? Sofia asked.

Ally looked at her….

" That's what I though ." Sofia.

Ally rolled her eyes, leave it to Sofia to get her to think about it.

" What every, I got to go to a place called class." Ally told her grabbing her tray of food.

" Wait…"

Ally turned back to Sofia.

" Your ridding the bus right?" Sofia asked.

Al, gave her a funny look. " Yea…if I want to go home…which I do. Why?"

Sofia rolled her eyes. " No big reason, just didn't want to be the only one on the bus."

" Right." With that Allison walked went to class.

* * *

Later that day!

On the Bus.

Ally saw Sofia, and her friend Blake waiting for her by the bus stop.

Al, almost wanted to run and duck. When she saw him.

" Hey guys?" She said giving them both a smile.

" Hey al."

" Allison." Blake greeted her with a smile showing off his dimples.

_She wasn't positive but she knew she was blushing. God just the way he said her name gave her shivers down her spine…but in a good way, right? _

" So, auh I better get a seat. You two talk, have fun, be happy. In ally call me later, K?"

_Is it wrong to want to kill your best friend. Yes it is…o no…._

" auh yea, sure thing…later!" Sofia cut her off.

Blake gave her a smile. " Come on we should get seats too."

" Auh huh."

In the bus.

" So, auh this is weird…"

" what is?" he asked.

" You in me without Sofia around." I told him.

" I don't know its kind of nice." Blake told her.

" gives us a chance to talk more." He explained.

_Ok. Yea defiantly blushing know._

" Why? Not that is a bad thing but…"

" I…I like you. I was hoping you'd go on a date with me sometime?" Blake asked

_Did I just hear that right?_

" I'd love too." _did I just say that out load. _

Blake gave her another smile. " Ok cool, Can I get your number?" He asked her.

" Yea sure."

* * *

_15 minutes later.  
_

_I rushed home that day. In sometimes I whish I hadn't. That minute all I cared about was going home. Telling my mom, and call Sofia about Blake. In never though for minute my life would turn upside down so fast. _

" _Mom! Where are you? You wont believe it. The guy I told you about asked me out. We have to go shopping…Mom, seriously where are you?" _

_I walked in the living room. In their she was, Just lying there…so pail, so limp…I toke one look at her in I knew, I knew my mom was gone…I lost it right there. _

* * *

_AN: Ok maybe not the best…intro…but I'm trying here. _

_I'm going threw a hard time right know…In I'm hoping writing will help me out just a little. _

_Its getting my mind of so many things. _

_I love you., Blake!_

_Yes. I put in a real person….so sue me! I put my boyfriend in just cuz…he's going threw a lot._

_He's in rehab…I haven't seen him at all…in I miss him like crazy. So this is kind of deducted to him. its kind of helping me not miss him as much...ok that's a lie but yea..._

R&R in let me know if ya'll like.

Sara


	2. Chapter 2 shocking news

**Summery: John's Cena world gets turned upside down.**

Rating: T

Still don't own anything. 

**  
AN: Thoughts are in bold and italics.**

* * *

" Yo Cena! Have you check your messages?" Randy Orton asked.

" Yea, Why?" John asked him.

" The light's Flashing."

" Oh, wonder when that happened."

Randy rolled his blue eyes. Cena probably just slept threw it. Randy pushed the answering machine's button.  
**  
****" _Mr. Cena, This Ryan Tomlin, I'm calling on behave of a Allison Chambers. I believe you knew her mother Taylor Chambers? Anyways Ms Chambers passed away yesterday in her home in Dallas, I need you to call me back ASAP! Thank you." _**

Randy looked at his best friend, who looked at him.

" Who's Taylor?"

" My ex, we went out when I was younger. But I haven't talked to her in 17 years.  
So I don't know why, they need to get a hold of me know." John told him.

" looks like you got a phone call to make."

" My question is who's Allison?" John asked.

* * *

Dallas, TX

Allison's high school.

Sofia and Blake didn't ride the bus, _thank god. I though to my self._

I didn't know what I would say to either one of them.

**_Sofia called all night long…probably to get details about Blake. But I never answered it…if I did. Sofia would know right away .  
She always knows when there's something wrong with me. _  
**  
**_But than I saw Josh…I could feel my life crumbling, in I knew I couldn't' stop it. It the worse thing about it…was the pain I was feeling. I didn't want to be here I wanted to be curled up in my covers waking up from this dream. IT was dream, only I knew I'd never wake up._  
**

" Hey buddy, What's going on. Sofia thinks your mad at her." Josh asked her.

I didn't say anything. What should I say? I just looked at anything but Josh.  
_**Maybe if I didn't look at him in the eyes, maybe I'd be ok. **_

" Ally!" Sofia said walking up to us.

" What's wrong? Do I need to kick Blake's ass?" she questioned.

I shock my head no. I turned to where, I was facing Sofia. _**I felt terrible here was person not just one but two people who've ** **cared.** I** just couldn't breath straight let alone talk. I mean how could I say the words my mom's dead?" **_

" Ally what's going on? Your scaring me."

" My mom's dead."

" What?"

* * *

** Back to John**

John breathed in and out slowly. _**Why didn't she call me sooner? She knew she was sick!  
She kept my daughter from me. God my daou…Allison probably though I was bad guy.  
In will Randy stop pacing you'd think he was the one who just found out he had a kid.  
Hell not even that, the girl was 17, a 17 year old girl in high school. **  
_  
" what are you going to do?" Randy asked. It was the only thing Randy had said since John told him. Besides oh shit that was.

" I don't know, I mean I have a daughter a teen aged daughter who just lost her mother.  
A kid who probably hates me. I mean I would hate me!" John told him.

Randy shock his head.

" No how do you know its even yours?" Randy asked him.  
**_HE was JOHN CENA after all it could happen. But at the same time HE was John cena  
Who was more than just a little rich._**

" Randy its not a it it's a person. She's just a kid. In even than, I know Tay She'd never lie. Not about that not something like this. I mean she didn't tell me, she probably didn't want me knowing about her. How would she know she'd die young?" John told him.

" She had cancer John. She most have though about it once or twice." Randy told him.

" Bro, I need to call my lawyer in see what he says." John told him.

" My kid needs me. I can't just leave her dry, I'm…god Randy, I'm a father to someone." John told him, Reality hitting me full force.

Randy looked at him really looked at him. In knew that John would never be the same.

" Good luck Champ!"

* * *

**_  
__Sorry it toke me so long to update…But here's Chapter 2 for you. I just wanted to show both sides to this story. Ones a teenage girl in high school, in ones a grown man who just had his life changed In more ways than he could image. Well both life's have been changed.. I mean One day you get asked out by your crush…in than have your world turned upside down. In Cena well he's injured. John and Ally will meet soon, maybe not in the next chapter but soon. Any ideas on hoy you want the FIRST meeting to go? DO you want Ally mood, sad, angry at John? Or all of it?II will keep Sofia, Josh, in Blake bery much in this story. Their apart of Ally, I couldn't see them parting ways.I also couldn't see John making her do that. Losing so much in a short time._**

On a light note R&R …

Sara.


End file.
